


Fragmentos

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por vueltas de la vida Arthur, el hijo de John, queda al cuidado de Sherlock. Fragmentos de todas esas vueltas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmentos

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Por vueltas de la vida Arthur, el hijo de John, queda al cuidado de Sherlock. Fragmentos de todas esas vueltas.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Pareja:** Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Amistad-Amor.  
>  **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje-Drama.  
>  **Capítulos:** Oneshot.  
>  **Palabras:** 5.210.  
>  **Notas:** Esta historia nació en otra noche de insomnio… Nada del otro mundo, pero necesitaba escribirla.  
>  **Fecha:** 26/03/2013.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Fragmentos.**

Mycroft se acercó a él para dejar sus condolencias; quizás sabía que no serian bien recibidas por su hermano, pero de todas formas lo hizo. No era el único… Uno a uno sus amigos, ‘colegas’, y conocidos se fueron acercando a él a profesar sus sentimientos de dolor. Sherlock las odió, cada una de las palabras vacías y estúpidas que pudieran salir de sus bocas… Odió a cada persona que se acercó a él como si fuese el ‘viudo’ en medio de ese funeral. 

Obviamente no lo era. Mary estaba sentada a unos metros de él, intentando sostenerse a sí misma. Sherlock no podría haberlo hacerlo por ella. Apenas si podía sostenerse por sí solo; y desde que Lestrade lo había dejado en aquella silla, no había podido levantarse ni para alejarse de aquellos que seguían yendo a profesar sus condolencias. 

Su rostro no reflejaba las terribles tormentas internas que se desataban en esos momentos en su ser. La máscara blanca y apática había sido puesta hacía ya largas horas… Y permanecería allí hasta que sintiera que ya no debía llevarla más. Pero nadie creyó en su férrea postura. Ya muchos lo conocían más que bien, y todos sabían lo que John Watson era para él: un amigo, un socio, compañero… la mejor persona que conoció, y por quien también se volvió alguien mejor. 

Todos allí sabían que Sherlock estaba sufriendo. Aún más su hermano. 

Mycroft se lo había dicho, advertido una y otra vez: ‘No te involucres, Sherlock’; ‘El cariño no es una virtud.’ Pero a pesar de todo, no tenía deseos de decir ‘Te lo dije…’ No cuando reconocía que el interior de su hermano pequeño se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y él no podía detener el derrumbe inminente. 

Llegó el turno de Mike. Otro más, listo para ofrecer sus palabras tranquilizadoras. 

¡Oh, Mike!. 

Quizás fuera al único de sus ‘amigos’ al que desearía romperle la cara de un buen puñetazo. Si no fuera por Mike, John y él jamás se hubieran encontrado. Tal vez Sherlock estuviera igual que siempre, no tan abierto a la gente, siendo el mismo y odioso genio que aterraba a cada oficial del Scotland Yard… Sin pizca de lo que John había hecho en su vida. 

Claro que no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando en un rapto de excesivo dolor, Mike Stamford terminó abrazándose al cuerpo delgado del detective, llorando la pérdida directamente sobre su hombro, y su costoso saco. 

Lo dejó hacerlo, incluso elevó una mano trémula hacia su espalda, intentado calmar un poco al hombre. Afortunadamente, fue salvado por la incondicional y amable Molly, la mujer que había llorado desde que se dio a conocer la noticia, pero que había permanecido allí enteramente para él. 

Y Sherlock sí que la necesitó, esa vez, más que ninguna otra. 

Tardó un tiempo relativamente largo en poder ponerse de pie. Mycroft y Molly le supieron dar su espacio mientras se movía como un zombi entre las sillas del servicio. Pudo oír a la señora Hudson llorar de manera ahogada, no muy lejos de allí, mientras Lestrade solícito le acercaba un vaso de agua, e intentaba calmarla. 

Se detuvo frente a Mary, la mujer que John había elegido, la mujer que John había dejado viuda por él… Por seguirlo a él, en esa locura de seguir jugando a los detectives a pesar de ser un hombre casado y con familia. 

Seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando pronunció sus votos frente al doctor; pero a la luz de las circunstancias –su cabello estaba mal recogido, y sus ojos rojos de tanto llanto–, eso no era algo que cualquiera pudiera notar… La tristeza estaba instalada en cada músculo de su rostro. Por eso cuando ella le sonrió, Sherlock la vio tan avejentada… y no pudo dejar de sentirse mal, de sentirse culpable. 

Algo que definitivamente era. 

Pero no sólo lo hacía por ella; no solamente se sentía de esa forma por Mary. 

Los ojos de Sherlock recorrieron el lugar rápidamente. Arthur llevaba dormido al menos dos horas, cansado física y emocionalmente por el que seguramente sería el peor día de su joven vida. 

Sherlock había tenido la culpa de que ese niño ahora creciera sin su padre, sin la figura protectora, fuerte y amable del John que él tuvo el agrado y el placer de conocer… ¡Eso no era justo! No era justo, ni nunca lo sería, que él hubiera disfrutado de largos años al lado de John, cuando su hijo apenas sí recordaría su rostro o su voz cuando fuera mayor de edad… Simplemente no sería justo. 

¡Y había sido completamente su culpa! Si pudiera cambiar su lugar con John, lo haría de manera inmediata, gustoso por tener esa oportunidad. Jamás había querido que su compañero resultara herido… Mucho menos que arriesgara su vida por la suya. 

¿Qué tenía él en comparación con John? Sherlock estaba seguro de que ‘nada’ era más que una respuesta acertada. 

Y la verdad comenzaba a caer ante sus ojos como se cae un castillo endeble hecho de naipes. Sherlock lo había estado construyendo, y siempre había tenido sólidos cimientos, tanto que nadie podría creer que esos mismos naipes habían sobrevivido más de lo que parecía. Largos años de terremotos internos, y azotado por fuertes tormentas. 

Pero ahora no había nada. El cajón ya estaba cerrado, y en breve llevarían a John a su última morada. En el lugar sólo permanecían los más cercanos, y Mary no tenía más familiares que Arthur. Los demás, quienes querían a John, habían decidido acompañarla en esa difícil situación. 

Y cuando Sherlock ya no pudo sostenerse más, cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Sin llorar, su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero dejó que su rostro se enterrara en el regazo de la mujer, mientras sus hombros se estremecían un poco. 

Eso no fue otra cosa más que un: ‘Perdón’, ‘Perdóname’, ‘Fue mi culpa…’, ‘Acepto la responsabilidad, así como acepto el castigo, tu odio y tu rencor’, dicho de manera muda. 

Claro que Mary no estaba dispuesta a creer en ello, no lo haría, ni en ese momento, ni jamás. La suave sonrisa en sus labios tembló, mientras nuevas lágrimas se renovaban al bajar por sus mejillas. No había rastros de maquillaje, y apenas se podía decir que llevaba algo de lujo en esos momentos, nada demasiado suntuoso. Sólo la alianza brillaba en uno de sus dedos, y en su cuello la cadena que de ahora en mas llevaría el anillo de John, colgado. 

Los dedos delgados, pequeños, cardaron el pelo enmarañado y oscuro del detective, con una suavidad… con una ternura, como seguramente lo habría hecho con Arthur mientras lo tenía dormido en su regazo. 

“Una madre excepcional.” Pensó Sherlock, y era suficiente para querer volver el tiempo atrás… Pero él más que nadie sabía que eso era algo imposible. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que ella era la mujer más increíble que John hubiera podido conocer. 

Hubo un murmullo en el aire, en toda la habitación más bien le pareció; aunque Sherlock no podría estar del todo seguro, como si sus oídos de golpe hubiesen sido bloqueados para percibir bien los sonidos del ambiente. Pero ese débil sonido que llegó a él se escuchó como un: ‘Sé que él está más que orgulloso al poder dar su vida por ti, Sherlock… Yo no pienso diferente.’ 

En su pecho algo se desinfló, al mismo tiempo que algo más –mucho mas– se quebraba. 

Todo se detuvo allí. Sherlock no supo cómo fue que llegó a su apartamento, pero seguramente lo hizo junto a la señora Hudson. La misma mujer que desde ese día comenzó a dejar una taza de té caliente sobre su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. ¿Por cuánto…? ¿Hacia cuánto había sido el funeral? 

¡Alguien podría avisarle a su casera que el té que estaba usando era el de John, y que lo estaba preparando mal!. 

Así no era como su compañero lo hacía. 

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, en esos primeros días después del funeral, habría caminado a la cocina… simplemente para esconder el maldito tarro. Sí, lo hubiera metido en su habitación, entre las camisas de su armario, para que allí perfumara todo con el olor al té de John. 

No, eso también hubiera sido malgastar el té, y tal vez peor que la manera en que su casera lo preparaba. 

No tuvo muy delimitado el tiempo en el que tardó en salir de su habitación, pero aquel tarro de té, que su ex compañero había dejado para él, casi estuvo a punto de acabarse. Fue lo primero que rescató, apenas pudo poner un pie en la cocina. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Sherlock Holmes siendo tan sentimental… Estúpido. Aburrido. Irrelevante. 

NO. Totalmente necesario. 

El piso entero tenía demasiadas cosas de John. Incluso después que éste se casara y se fuera, allí seguían estando. La más presente de todas ellas seguía siendo su sillón. Jamás Sherlock se había sentado en él, más allá de la vez que Moriarty lo había empujado a ello, pero tal vez lo hiciera más veces en un tiempo futuro del que hubiera planeado alguna vez. 

Descorrió las cortinas, y observó la calle con su gente, sus ruidos y su tráfico. Nada había cambiado en el mundo, mientras que en el suyo… debía volver a comenzar a cimentar nuevamente su pequeño castillo endeble de naipes. 

Los crímenes siguieron. Los asesinos no se detienen, ni se detendrían, por solidaridad para con él; y había tenido más que el suficiente tiempo para entender todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza, desde que el sonido de aquel disparo se oyó demasiado cerca suyo, sin que jamás llegara a darle. 

“No, Sherlock… Otra vez no.” Se forzó a sí mismo, bajo la atenta mirada de Dimmock. El hombre se había casi convertido en su acolito desde aquel primer caso… Pero no era alguien tan cercano, y Sherlock apenas le dejó proferir palabra alguna acerca de la muerte de su compañero. No, ya habían pasado muchos meses, no necesitaba recordarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. 

Más de lo que ya lo extrañaba… pero esa vez no había promesas, ni pedidos de milagros. John no estaba en ninguna misión difícil; el doctor había dejado de respirar en sus propios brazos. ¿Qué más muestras que esa podía querer para saber que el rubio ya no volvería? 

Claro que aún era muy pronto para sentirse libre de todo. Culpa, dolor…y por qué no, amor. Y de golpe, la sala del 221b se volvió inexplicablemente pequeña y asfixiante para las dos simples personas que estaban paradas allí. 

Mary le sonrió desde el umbral de su puerta. Casi nada había allí de la mujer que él conociera, por la cual había perdido la compañía de John cuando el rubio entendió que ella sería su mujer. Algo estaba mal, nada había dejado de estar mal desde que su compañero falleciera, eso lo sabía bien, pero esto era algo nuevo… 

Siempre escuchó eso de que había animales que podían oler enfermedades, pero claro, Sherlock no era un animal –un perro–; pero había algo que él sí podía hacer, y eso era ver cada detalle y cada evidencia, por más mínima que esta fuera, de la enfermedad de Mary. Y todo eso estaba allí, frente a sus ojos. El cáncer podía llegar acelerarse luego de un acontecimiento tan difícil como el que le había tocado vivir a ella. Tal vez estuvo siempre allí, esperando por ese momento, y ni él ni John se habían dado cuenta de ello. 

“No puedes hacer nada”, dijo ella en un lenguaje mudo, cuando sintió la mano grande y fría aferrar la suya. Mary era una mujer muy fuerte, y valiente. La digna esposa de John. 

Sherlock apenas pudo asentir, sin embargo no quería hacer frente a esa conversación, por más necesaria que fuera. Después de todo, Arthur no tenia mas familia que ellos: Mary, su madre; Harry, su tía; y él… el loco y genio padrino que en su momento John pensó que sería una buena idea que lo fuera. 

Y no era tan difícil de pensar, al menos no para Mary. Obviamente confiaba más en Sherlock que en Harry, aunque eso fuera increíble de pensar y creer por terceros. 

Sherlock amaba a Arthur, y de cierta forma se lo debía… Por él, por John. No podía decir que no… No estaba dispuesto a decir que no. 

No hubo más palabras entre ellos, no hubo ninguna en realidad. Mary sabía que Sherlock ya tenía un claro panorama de la situación, lo cual el detective confirmó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Y mientras Arthur jugaba, ajeno a todo, con la señora Hudson, su genio y loco padrino pensaba en cómo lo haría cuando sólo fueran ellos dos. 

Decir que Harry Watson aceptó de buena gana la decisión de Mary era algo… poco verídico. Afortunadamente, Mary había dejado las cosas bien en claro; los papeles ordenados, donde Sherlock era tutor de su hijo y eso era algo irrefutable. Además, si algo más llegaba a surgir, sabía que Mycroft podía ayudarlo… Y demás estaba decir que Harriet lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no intentar nada. 

Y con la condición de que estuviera siempre sobria, a menos que quisiera que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices, ella podría ver a Arthur cuantas veces quisiera. 

Sherlock maldijo a la mujer más de una vez, claro que no en voz alta. Arthur no tenía que oír semejantes cosas de su único pariente sanguíneo vivo. Pero ella se merecía esas palabras. Después de todo, su sobrino no había sido más que algo nuevo, que rápidamente había olvidado a favor del fondo de una botella. Ya sea porque nunca consiguió estar lo suficientemente sobria, o porque no le importaba ya ver otra vez a Arthur, a partir de la segunda semana, ni el niño ni Sherlock la volvieron a ver. 

“Es una suerte que Mary te haya dejado conmigo”, pensó una noche de tormenta, mientras tenia al niño en su regazo, completamente dormido. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Sherlock Holmes cuidando de otro ser vivo, sin querer someterlo a algún experimento loco y potencialmente peligroso. 

Bien, sí lo había hecho, pero nada que pudiera resultar peligroso. Jamás pondría en peligro a Arthur. Sólo había recopilado información vital y necesaria. Sherlock quería saber, a pesar de que Arthur era obviamente parecido más a John que a Mary, cuantos rasgos tendría él de su compañero, y hacerse una imagen mental del niño dentro de unos años. 

También había jugado varias veces a tomar el lugar de John. Tenía una muy completa información de lo que el doctor más ponderaba en las personas, y eso era lo que Sherlock quería enseñarle a su hijo, como si esa sabiduría saliera directamente del rubio, y no de él. El detective podía enseñarle muchas cosas, pero cómo ser un gran hombre… para eso seguiría necesitando a John. 

Recitó cada una de las enseñanzas y retos que una vez el rubio utilizó con él, y que a pesar de no ponerlas en práctica nunca –para sí mismo al menos–, jamás las había borrado de su mente. Era todo eso, y muchas otras cosas más, los vastos recuerdos que Sherlock atesoraría de John hasta el fin de sus días. Era todo eso, que él aún guardaba recelosamente, lo que quería que Arthur oyera, noche tras noche, como si le estuviera contando el cuento más maravilloso del mundo, sin otra fantasía que la de que reconociera en su padre, un hombre sencillo, pequeño y dulce… al hombre más increíble que Sherlock alguna vez conoció. 

Ciertamente Arthur lo hizo. Mientras Sherlock también llenaba su cabeza de conocimientos variados, conocimientos que antes debían ser conocidos a la perfección por él mismo para poder darle los estrictamente necesarios, ni una sola mentira o información inútil. 

Trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo cuando Arthur llegó a la adolescencia. Jamás hubiera creído que el fuego en su rostro sería tan literal. Pero la información estaba allí, la había repasado hace tiempo; que él no deseara el contacto con otros seres humanos no significaba que Arthur siguiera sus pasos a pesar de la admiración con la que sus labios pronunciaban la palabra ‘papá’ constantemente. Él no se veía a sí mismo como un buen modelo a seguir. 

Sherlock vio desfilar un sinfín de chicas, con las que extrañamente no sintió el deseo de espantar con sus raros gustos y deducciones insidiosas –sólo dos de ellas consiguieron ese trato, pero fue por proteger a Arthur–. Los casos seguían siendo moneda corriente en su vida, pero a pesar del interés de Arthur por ayudarlo, jamás le dejó pisar una escena criminal… Algo que hacía más por John, si bien jamás le prometió tal cosa. 

El chico era inteligente, despierto, hábil y leal… Muy fuerte y atlético también, como si las mejores características de Sherlock y John estuvieran unidas en una sola persona. Por supuesto que Arthur no era perfecto, pero el detective a veces olvidaba mencionar, o siquiera pensar, en la leves manías de su hijo adoptivo, de su ahijado, de su ‘pequeño Watson’, en pos de su propia vanidad. 

Como todo padre, perdonaba ciertas cosas. 

También olvidaba decir que tenía la dulzura de Mary, la forma en saber llevarlo sin ninguna clase de problema, que ella tan rápidamente había aprendido desde el día en que lo conoció. En sus tiempos, su padre le gritaba, ayudado por su inconfundible e irrefutable voz de mando; Arthur tenía la diplomacia y paciencia de su madre en ese aspecto –si bien John siempre le había tenido mucha paciencia–, por lo que casi nunca pelearon o discutieron. 

Por ello Arthur no podía ser otra cosa más que perfecto para Sherlock… Para cualquiera. Incluso para esa chica… ¿Anna? ¿Amanda? ¿Quién podía recordar su nombre? Él ciertamente no… 

Pero imaginárselo casado y lejano no era la idea de Sherlock en esos momentos. Arthur era parecido a John, tan parecido que a veces se había encontrado mordiendo sus labios luego de darse cuenta que lo había confundido y llamado con otro nombre que no era el suyo… a lo que Arthur simplemente sonreía –para él no debía ser nada más que un halago, ser confundido con su padre–. Su niño estaba dispuesto a más que sólo aferrarse a una vida doméstica en la juventud de su vida. No… aún faltaba mucho para que decidiera sentar cabeza; formar una familia. 

Sus estudios fueron primordiales. Sherlock bogó porque siguiera, y a la vez no, los pasos de John. Médico, sí. Militar, no. No podría haber soportado la idea de Arthur herido, su sangre manchando la arena cálida –obvio recuerdo de John–. Nadie sabría si Arthur sería enviado a Afganistán como su padre; lejos de él, de su ayuda y preocupación. No. 

Arthur había alcanzado los 24 años cuando Sherlock decidió retirarse y buscar algo de tranquilidad lejos de Londres. Perdido entre el recuerdo de su lejana niñez, y de una posible ancianidad rodeado de los nietos que John y Mary le habían regalado, porque de otra forma… 

“Siempre pensé que debía pedirte perdón, Arthur…” su voz no fue más que un susurro en mitad de la noche, tranquila, solitaria noche con ellos dos solos… como siempre. “Pero siempre tuve miedo de lo que pensarías de mi.” 

Sherlock sólo podía adivinar el rostro de su hijo en las sombras de la habitación. Ya un hombre completamente adulto, su ‘gran Watson’. 

“Es por mi culpa que tu padre no haya podido verte crecer. Es mi culpa que tú no hayas podido estar a su lado mientras más lo necesitabas.” 

No había lágrimas, pero el sentimiento estaba impreso en la voz. La voz tal vez había perdido fuerza con los años, pero aún podía ser tan expresiva, tan hermosa. Y Arthur lo dejó seguir hablando, descargando algo que sabía que su padre llevaba años queriéndole decir, y sólo cuando Sherlock acabó, sostuvo su mano entre las suyas, presionándola con fuerza al tiempo que simplemente negaba suavemente. 

¡Jamás le echaría la culpa a Sherlock! Muchos le habían contado historias maravillosas, e increíbles acerca de él, de John, y si podía rescatar algo de todas ellas, era que su padre amaba a ese hombre. 

Amigos, socios… Sí, como quisieran llamarlo. Pero era amor real, de ese que no siempre tiene palabras para transmitirse. Ese que trasciende cualquier tipo de barrera o prejuicio… 

No por nada su madre también había coincidido en que Sherlock era el indicado para cuidar de Arthur, porque el niño no era más que un pedazo de John, una parte del hombre al que Sherlock amaba y amaría por siempre, su John… 

*-*-*-*-* 

John caminó por la cocina de un lado al otro… Aún no estaba, ni siquiera podía decir que podía leerse adecuadamente, Sherlock no debió encontrarlo todavía. Pero allí estaba, y él ya no podía hacer nada contra ello. 

Oyó el sonido de la silla al deslizarse sobre el piso de madera de la sala, y apenas se animó a asomar la cabeza por entre las puertas vidriadas. El lenguaje corporal de su compañero no le estaba dando un buen panorama para calmar sus nervios. 

Juntó el coraje suficiente como para traspasar las puertas y pararse algo más dentro de la sala. 

—¿No está bien, Sherlock? 

El detective no contestó. Siguió moviéndose por la sala, corriendo y buscando cosas. 

—Te dije que ni siquiera estaba terminado… Ni siquiera le di una segunda leída. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, aún se puede trabajar, cambiar algo… —John suspiró con resignación, recordando cada palabra que había escrito en un rapto de súbita inspiración. —O quizás todo… Sí, será mejor que simplemente lo borre. —Acabó de decir, más avergonzado que cuando llegó de la clínica y encontró a Sherlock revisando entre su carpeta de escritos nuevos. 

—Ni se te ocurra, John Hamish Watson. 

Sherlock se volvió hacia él hecho una furia. Apenas llegó a esperar por la última hoja que salía de la impresora, que pronto desapareció dentro de su habitación. 

John permaneció en silencio, casi con la boca abierta como un idiota en medio de la sala, parado y viendo hacia la puerta cerrada de su compañero. En verdad, si se ponía a pensarlo bien, no era un comportamiento extraño. Sherlock siempre imprimía sus historias para revisarlas en la tranquilidad de su habitación –algo raro, siendo que podía hacerlo desde su propia laptop–, sólo que esta ocasión era extraña en verdad. 

—Sherlock, estás… ¿llorando?. 

La pregunta fue un susurro, y tarde John se dio cuenta que cuando por fin pudo formularla, Sherlock llevaba encerrado en su habitación ya bastante tiempo. 

Calentó el agua para el té al menos unas cuatro veces, dejando que se enfríe nuevamente, al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y Sherlock todavía no salía de su cuarto. Debía ir a la tienda por algo de comer, así al menos comerían comida casera una vez a la semana, pero tampoco tenía ganas de salir del apartamento. 

¡Y definitivamente no iba a golpear la puerta! 

Pues tenía miedo de hacerlo… 

¡Sherlock llorando! Eso era prácticamente imposible. ¿O no? 

El ligero sonido de la puerta –pasado un considerable tiempo, y luego de dejar enfriar por sexta vez el agua para el té– lo alertó. Sin embargo no se movió un solo centímetro de la mesa donde estaba sentado y esperando casi pacientemente. 

—Esto es definitivamente lo más horrible que he leído en mi vida… Lo más terrible que has escrito, John Watson. 

John prácticamente perdió la capacidad de respirar tras esas palabras. Sherlock era cruel al dejar en claro su posición y su pensamiento acerca de una cosa, y él bien sabía que su amigo no había tenido ninguna consideración para con él, desde que se había convertido en una especie de ‘editor’ de sus historias ficticias. 

Podía aceptar las criticas, y hasta hacer un mea culpa… Después de todo eso no era algo que él escribiría normalmente, pero había sido más fuerte que él, y tuvo que plasmarlo apenas pudo sentarse. Había sido sólo una idea, jamás había dicho que quisiera publicarla, compartirla… Hasta seguro habría buscado un método para que Sherlock tampoco la leyera. Algo imposible, obviamente. 

Apenas sintiendo fuerza en las piernas, John se preparó para ponerse de pie, girarse para enfrentar a Sherlock sería algo aún mucho más difícil. 

Pero allí estaba, como el soldado que era y siempre sería, de pie frente a su compañero. Ahora solo debía esperar la crítica constructiva, o más bien destructiva. La cual, simplemente, no llegó. Sherlock no estaba allí para comentarle las correcciones a su historia. 

John permaneció inmóvil, tan silencioso como cuando había estado solo en la cocina, la larga lista de excusas que había enumerado mentalmente ahora reducidas a un vacio en blanco dentro de su cabeza… Nada allí que poder decir o comunicar. 

—Sherlock… —Trató de que su voz saliera firme. Falló en su intento. —Por Dios, Sherlock: ¡es solo una historia! 

El detective negó, ya no había rastro de lágrimas, pero obviamente había estado llorando; sus ojos estaban rojos, y las marcas que evidenciaban el paso de sus lágrimas por sus mejillas eran realmente visibles. 

—No, no lo es… es como si… es… 

—No, Sherlock. Es una historia, simplemente una historia… —John se acercó lo suficiente para quitar de sus manos el resto de las hojas, ahora reducidas a simple acordeones de papel entre los dedos temblorosos. —Aún no consigo predecir el futuro. 

Fue un simple intento de broma, uno que no fue para nada bien recibido. No era lo que Sherlock en realidad quería escuchar. Él en verdad… 

—Sherlock, yo no moriré. Al menos no en un futuro inmediato. —John casi estaba tartamudeando, y en esos momentos lamentaba haberse puesto a escribir esa historia. Había pensado que era linda, llena de sentimientos sí, pero… 

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?! 

—Tú no serás el culpable de mi muerte, Sherlock… —Aseguró, pero su voz no fue escuchada. Su compañero perdió fuerza y sus hombros se hundieron, e inmediatamente John estaba ahí para sostenerlo. —¡Jamás! 

—Lo he visto… muchas veces, de la manera más fría, en miles de casos en los que hemos estado a punto de morir… tú o yo. Las variantes son infinitas, pero el mayor factor, algo que nunca cambia, eres tú. —Necesitaba descansar su cabeza, esa misma que en esos momentos estaba dando vueltas vertiginosamente, y lo hizo sobre el hombro bueno de John, presionando sus ojos contra su suéter. —Tú y tu estúpido sentido del deber… Tú, saltando frente al peligro, tú poniéndote en la mira de algún francotirador para protegerme a mí… Yo no valgo tal lealtad, jamás lo valí, ni lo voy a valer, John. 

Su voz no era más que un ronquido gutural, enfado mezclado con sentimientos muy profundos, con temores cerrados bajo siete llaves…ahora dejados repentinamente en libertad. El temor de perder a John, de que fuera su culpa. De no poder protegerlo. 

Jim se había acercado a él, lo había tenido en su mano, como a un títere, haciéndole repetir sus palabras, mientras esa odiosa voz sonaba silbante en sus oídos. 

Esa noche Sherlock había comprendido dos cosas. 

Que John Watson definitivamente era más importante para él que cualquier otra persona que haya estado a su lado jamás. Y que… 

Efectivamente, James Moriarty tenía razón, y él sí tenía un corazón. 

—¡Detente! ¡Basta, Sherlock!… ¿Tú no crees eso, no es verdad? —Las manos del doctor intentaron elevar el rostro, separarlo lo suficiente de sí mismo para poder encontrarse con sus ojos. Pero era algo sumamente difícil, cuando el detective estaba luchando en su contra, no queriendo dejarse manipular, escapando de su mirada, de sus manos, y hasta de su propia vergüenza. —Tú no puedes creer semejante estupidez. 

—No lo creo, lo sé… Estadísticamente comprobado. 

La voz de Sherlock ahora era fría, desprovista del dolor y el enojo que tenía al salir de la habitación, sólo la fría aceptación, resignación ante los hechos… al menos de un hecho irrefutable: que él no era merecedor de tal sacrificio. 

Ambos permanecieron parados en medio de la cocina pequeña y mal iluminada. El agua de la jarra ya debía de estar helada nuevamente a esas alturas. John no podría pensar en té en esos momentos, si bien estaba claro que Sherlock debía beber algo y tratar de calmarse. ¡Debía calmarlo! Pues su cabeza estaba haciendo una presión descomunal sobre su hombro, y estaba comenzando a dolerle. 

—Eres el hombre más estúpido que conocí en mi vida, Sherlock Holmes. 

Tal declaración sirvió para que dejara de aplastar su cabeza, antes de que el hueso de su clavícula simplemente se quebrara. Sus ojos parpadearon confusos, claramente enfadado por la declaración, y la sonrisa en los labios de su compañero. 

—No digo que esté dispuesto a hacerlo para comprobártelo, pero ten en cuenta que sí un día… no hoy, no mañana… algún día, yo llego a morir por protegerte, mi alma estará en paz consigo mismo, Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock bufó. John seguía sin entenderlo… evidentemente no entendía que eso no era lo que su compañero quería. 

—Sólo por ti, por nadie más. ¿Dime que tú no lo harías? 

Hubiera querido decir que no… ‘Sociópata’, ¿recuerdas? Pero esa sólo sería una mentira, claro que lo haría. 

—¿Por qué Arthur? 

John parpadeó ante el descarado cambio de tema, pero por esa vez estaba dispuesto a dejárselo pasar. 

—Simplemente se me ocurrió. ¿No te gusta? Es un nombre común… 

—Qué tal… ¿Martin? ¿Peter?… ¿Oliver? 

—Peter me gusta, pero creo que ya le tengo mucho cariño a Arthur. Dejémoslo en Arthur. 

Sherlock asintió en silencio, y por un segundo volvió a presionar su frente contra el hombro de John, antes de separarse completamente y dejar la cocina en dirección a la sala. 

—Mary… ¿Quién es Mary? 

—Nadie. Nadie real al menos… No sé, sólo la representación de una mujer; puede ser cualquiera, ¿no lo crees? 

—Y si embargo, no es cualquier mujer… 

—Mira, Sherlock… Sólo olvídate de esto, de la historia. Sé que es mala, ni siquiera es algo como lo que venía escribiendo, es sólo… no sé, algo… 

—Sentimental. 

John asintió. Se lo hubiera tomado a mal si no hubiera notado la sonrisa en las comisuras de su compañero, además de saber que el relato había tocado alguna fibra dentro de Sherlock. 

—Sí, bien… Bastante. —Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. —¿Qué quieres que haga con él? Digo, no creo que sea el tipo de historia que Hamish221B subiría a su Blog… ¿Sugerencias? 

Sherlock permaneció observando a John alternativamente junto a su laptop, aún sobre la mesa. Negó sólo después de un buen tiempo de sopesar sus propios pensamientos. 

—No lo borres… Pero tampoco lo publiques. Sólo déjalo ahí. 

John se vio asintiendo suavemente, antes de que el piso volviera a una ‘relativa’ normalidad. El agua estaba nuevamente calentándose, las tazas listas para recibir su té. Sherlock en su sofá, perdido –aunque no podría asegurarlo del todo– en su palacio mental, y él… 

Bueno, él aun tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo otra historia, donde podía ver más los sentimientos de su compañero, más aún después de ese día. 

Aunque por ahora lo mejor era no tocar su laptop en un buen tiempo. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** Casi pueden tomar este fic como una continuación de ‘Hasta el más pequeño detalle’ que escribí para el cumpleaños de Maye, ya que John habla de Hamish221B como su seudónimo para escribir historias ficticias sobre ellos mismos. Esto se ubica tiempo después de que Sherlock descubriera su afición a ese tipo de relatos, y él mismo decidiera convertirse en su Beta Reader… 
> 
> Como siempre, no salió cien por ciento fiel a la idea dentro de mi cabeza, pero quizás tenga un 58% de ello… quién sabe. 
> 
> Sólo espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¿Criticas? ¿Saludos? Sólo dejen un Review, o manden un PM. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Besos


End file.
